The Rules of Affection
by XxInvaderEarthbendingWeasleyxX
Summary: Warning: romanticness, violence,and swearing. Zim and Dib both like a girl named Lei who is secretly Irken. The Tallests send a bounty hunter after Lei and Tak is married to that certain bounty hunter and has a smeet like herself. What will happen? R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Meet Lei

**Hey._ I actually had 4 chapters of this done for about a month now, but was too lazy to get it on here. So uhm yea. Happy reading!_**

**_I do not own Invader Zim._**

* * *

><p>Dib arrived at the Hi-Skool. Just another typical day, he told himself. He walked to his locker, only to find his scary sister Gaz leaning against it.<p>

"What now Gaz?" Dib moaned, trying to open his locker. She straitened herself while glaring at him.

"Who the _hell_ jumps out a second story window and lives?" She yelled bringing wandering students to the attention to the Membrane siblings.

***Flashback***

Dib was in his room fiddling with some computers of his when Gaz slams open the door.

"Where is it?" she screamed. Dib just stood there, frightened.

"What do you mean?" he said in a shaky voice.

Gaz walked deeper into the room. "You know exactly what." She said in a low, demonic voice.

Dib knew what she was talking about, but was scared that she would pummel him.

Gaz stood there, taping her foot impatiently. "Let me refresh your memory. I have this thing called a Gameslave 4. I am pretty much almost finished it and it took me really long just to get to the 100th level. It has gone missing." She was now face-to-face with Dib.

Dib stood there frozen. He stuttered "Uhm, I know where it is but you will first have to back away from me."

Gaz took a few steps back. He then rushed over to a drawer and pulled out the gaming device. "Here." He said, throwing it at Gaz.

"If I find anything wrong with it, I will kill you." She said with more demonises in her voice.

Dib quickly glanced to his window. He thought of a plan, and ran and jumped out his bedroom window. He braced for the landing, and landed without hurting himself. He then ran to his Hi-Skool.

***Out of flashback***

Dib gathered his books and shut his locker, looking at Gaz. "You were about to murder me."

"Only if there was anything wrong with my..." She trailed off. A few seconds later, she was towering over her brother, fists clenched along with her teeth. ".?" she said in a low growl.

Gaz was now advancing on Dib. He backed away step-by-step. While backing away, Dib didn't realize exactly where he was going, and bumps into someone.

"Hey!" said a voice that belonged to the body he bumped into.

"Sorry!" Dib said spinning around and falling the other way, landing on top of Gaz.

"Oh my gawd! Are you guys okay?" said the mystery girl. She had blonde hair with green and purple streaks, somewhat shorter than Dib and had pale blue eyes. Plainly, Dib thought she was hot.

"Oh, yea, totally." Dib stammered, scrambling off Gaz, who got up once her brother was off her.

"If I find anything wrong with wrong with it, you will die horribly!" She said glaring at Dib, then turns around in a swift turn and walked off.

"She's scary." said the girl. She was still standing there, which surprised Dib.

"Are you new around here?" Dib asked. The two started walking down the hall.

"Sort of, I was living with my grandparents for a bit, but then they sort of kicked me out." She said. Dib had a surprised look on her face, so she just kept going on. "I'm Lei and you are?"

"Dib. Dib Membrane. I'm a paranormal scientist in the making." He said with a smile.

Lei looked at him puzzled. "What's a paranormal scientist?"

Dib stopped and looked at her in shock. Did she really just ask him that? She looked back at him.

"You don't know what a paranormal scientist is?"

Lei thought. "Enlighten me." She said with a smile.

"Okay." They continued walking. "Well, a paranormal scientist studies things that are paranormal, for example ghosts and aliens."

"Are there real aliens in town?"

"Yeah. There is this one alien who comes from a planet called Irk. His name is Zim. You'll know who he is when you see him."

"He must have a bad disguise."

"Oh yeah, the worst." While Dib keeps up with his usual rant, Lei was looking around to see if she could find Zim, but was unaware that that certain Irkan was behind Dib.

"Hey Dib-stink!" Zim said while pushing Dib down, unaware of Lei right next to him, staring.

"What was that for?" Dib said while getting up off the ground for the second time that day. Zim just stood there and laughed.

"You should know Dib-stink." Zim said. When he stopped laughing, he could feel the gaze of a pair of pale blue eyes.

"Who stands in the presence of the almighty Zim?" he shouted.

"I'm Lei, and you're not all that almighty." Lei said, damaging Zim's ego.

Zim looked Lei over. "Are you that human girl who moved across from Zim's bas- house last night?"

"Uhm, yeah." She said, unsurely.

"Lei!" a girl with long brown hair came running down the hall to Lei. "It's so awesome. Gram and Gramps moved me to this Skool since its closer to their house." She said hugging Lei.

"This is my sister Aun. She's two years younger than me." Lei explained. Aun said hello to everyone then turned back to Lei.

"I got to go. See you later." Aun said, running off.

"I think she's a friend of Gaz, surprisingly." Dib said watching Aun leave.

"Hey. You guys want to hangout later or something?" Lei asked the boy and the alien.

"Sure." Dib said a little too enthusiastically. He blushed a bit after, realizing how he said 'sure'.

Lei turned to Zim. "What about you Zim?"

Zim, quite shocked of the invitation, is trying to find a good reason not to, but only comes up with Gir force feeding him waffles. "I guess Zim could join this malicious outing of social time." He responded.

Lei smiles. "Okay. Meet me at my house later." Lei walked off to her class.

Zim and Dib both watched her walk away. The bell quickly snapped them both out of their trance.

"She's hot, totally my type." Dib sighed.

"She's Irkan." Said Zim, which caused Dib to turn on him.

"How the hell is she Irkan? She sounds, looks, even talks like a human!" Said Dib hastily.

Zim thought how Dib couldn't consider that Lei was Irkan. Zim has never been attracted to a human girl before, but Lei was different. Zim was starting to like her. She also seemed strangely familiar to Zim. Almost like he had known her from somewhere, but couldn't put his finger on it. The bell rang again, and the boys ran to their class.

_**Please review and tell me what you think. Will be updated soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Back Off

_**Hey. I think this is a cute chapter only cause Gir's in it XD. Happy reading.**_

**I do not own Invader Zim.**

* * *

><p>Zim was not looking forward to his tech class. He hated how the teacher gave them assignments that were easy for him. Another reason was that Dib was in his class.<p>

The bell rung. Zim gathered his things and left his first period class. He had been going to the Hi-Skool for about a year now and a few months. If you want to be specific, he's in grade ten. He always questioned himself why he doesn't just leave. It's not like he really needed to go, but he just felt like it. It's better than sitting at home with Gir, he would tell himself. When he walked into the tech room, he saw Dib walking over to the table that Lei was sitting at. Zim ran as fast as his feet could carry him to the seat beside Lei and sat down.

"Hello Lei-human." Zim said while gasping for air. Dib gave Zim a look of disgust while taking a seat across from Lei.

"Hi Zim." She smiled.

"So, you like tech?" Dib asked her, still glaring at Zim.

"I've been building all sorts of things since I've been little."She replied.

The bell rung for the start of class. "Okay class," their tech teacher began while shutting the door, "get into groups of three and only three." The teacher said.

"You guys want to be in a group me?" Lei asked the two boys.

"Yes!" Dib and Zim said in unison, both turning to the other, glaring.

The teacher walked around the class handing out the assignment sheets. Lei picked up the one that landed on the table.

She began reading the sheet. Zim and Dib kept glaring at each other, hatefully.

"Well, it looks like we are allowed to build anything as long as it's in these limitations." She explained. Dib and Zim scanned over the sheet, Dib pulling the sheet so he could see it better. That's another reason Zim hates tech. Lei didn't pay attention to the two enemies, she was listening to the teacher explain on.

After the teacher was done giving his speech on the assignment, Lei turned back to her partners.

"So, where will we meet to work on this?" Lei asked.

"Not my place!" the boys said again in unison.

Lei just shrugged. "I guess that leaves my place then." Lei said, catching onto the hate between the alien and human. "Also, you can't act like this while we work on the project."

Dib and Zim turned their attention to the blonde in astonishment. "But..."

"I guess I could join another group."

"Fine, we will stop." The boys agreed, crossing their figures behind their backs.

"Good." Lei said with a smile.

For the whole class, the three were trying to figure out what they could build. After a few arguments and Lei almost getting up and leaving, they all agreed on the idea of making a robot.

The bell rung to signal the end of class.

Lei was gathering her stuff up. "You guys come to my house around three." She said leaving with a wave.

As she disappeared around a corner, Dib and Zim turned to face each other.

"Back off! She's mine!" Dib said in a menacing voice.

Zim just glared at him. "Make me." He said with a smirk plastered across his face.

Dib tackled Zim to the floor and the two threw punch after punch, trying to hit the other in the face. Once they stopped, they gave each other a 'back off ' glare and went their separate ways.

After skool, Zim was thinking how he could impress Lei. He wasn't going to let Dib walk in and take her, he was sure of that. Zim stopped outside his base. _I could go to her house now. She did say around three. _He thought to himself. He began walked straight to Lei's. He got to the door, took a breather, and knocked. He sat there for a few moments, then the door opened. Zim looked down to see a little robot that looked slightly similar to Gir, but with bright orange eyes.

"Whoops!" the robot shrieked. It slammed the door right in Zim's face. Zim stood there astonished. He then again, gathered his thoughts and knocked again. This time, Lei answered the door.

"Oh, you're a bit early." She said. Her hair was pulled back into a long pony tail.

"You said around three I could come."

"It's two-thirty."

"It's close to three."

Lei frowned. She knew she wasn't going to win this argument, and invited Zim in.

"Who opened the door the first time?" Zim asked while looking at the interior of Lei's house.

The walls were a lime green colour, while the carpet was a purple. There was a 50 inch screen T.V in the corner and a black couch in the opposite. A half-wall separated the kitchen and the living room, while a white door said washroom and a red door said Lei's room.

"Oh, uhm..." Lei stammered, walking out of her room. "That's a robot I built when I was thirteen. You get bored when your home alone." She quickly added. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out about a dozen oranges. She squeezed them in a juice maker.

"Weird, I have a robot that just like that." He said.

He walked over to Lei, just as a little S.I.R ran through the door.

"I brought waffles for you and your friends!" The crazy S.I.R screamed, then ran and placed them on the table.

Lei was surprised by the little robot bursting through her home. She plastered a smile on her face and bent down to Gir's height and looked into his big cyan blue eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm Gir!" he shrieks. Gir felt a gaze burning into the back of his metal head. He spun around to see a little S.I.R peering out from Lei's room, her bright orange eyes illuminating. "Who's that?" Gir said a little calmer, pointing at the door. The door slammed shut.

Lei got up and resumed her juice making. "That's Sali. She's shy." She said shoving another orange into the juice maker.

Gir, being curious, ran over to the door and knocked. The door opened a bit, showing half of an orange orb.

"Hello." Gir said, surprisingly calm. "Do you like tacos?"

Sali stood there, opened the door and looked into the cyan orbs. "What's a taco?" She said quietly.

Gir looked at her with his jaw open. "The best thing besides waffles!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Sali giggled. Gir grabbed her hand and he dragged her out the door.

"Awe, that's so sweet." Lei cooed.

Zim gathered some courage and asked "Are you Irkan?"

Lei shocked by the question, knocked a few oranges off the counter. "A what?"

"An Irkan." Zim said again. _Is she deaf?_ He asked himself. He began walking towards her.

She laughed a little. "I have no clue what you are talking about." She picked up a glass off the counter and offered it to Zim. "Orange juice? There's no water in it. I heard you're allergic, even though that's impossible."

Zim took the glass. He looked at the ominous liquid and back at Lei, who was drinking it. He sipped it. There was a little burn that trickled down his throat, but all seemed okay.

"It's good..." He said, shocked. _How the hell did she make this?_ He asked himself. He pondered to himself, studying the drink.

A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door and Dib walked in.

"Hey Lei...and Zim." He said dragging out the 'Zim' part. He was carrying a green binder. "I brought some plans for the robot." Dib looked over at Zim, who was now chugging the glass of orange juice. "Isn't there water in orange juice?" He asked.

"In commercial orange juice, there is but not in this home-made kind. I'm against drinking water due to the fact that people pollute it with a lot of toxins and chemicals that aren't safe. In orange's, there is not a lot of water, so, I make my own orange juice." Lei explained.

Zim, now done his drink, looked at Lei in amazement. Why didn't he think of this?

"That's cool and weird at the same time." commented Dib. He placed the binder on the table.

Lei cleaned up her juice maker and counter, placed the juice jug in the fridge and sat at the table with Dib and Zim. "So, how about we get down to work?"

"Okay." Dib and Zim said. Dib pulled out the plan, a pen and paper and the three got down to business.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Teehee. The next chapter is in Lei's POV so you will actually know her more than you have learned in this one. Please review<strong>** :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Life Before the Accedent

_**Its up and ready. Please review if you think if there is any grammer or spelling issues. I thank xxxCARxCRASHxHEARTxxx for telling me how to spell Irken. Weird though, is that I spelt it normally in the rough draft (one written by hand :S) but I read something and it was actually spelt i-r-k-a-n. Oh well. Anyways, on with the story.**_

_** I do not own IZ.**_

We had only been working for an hour till Zim got the idea that Dib was doing all the work, why would he care, and he started getting frustrated. It started with a jab at Dib, then a jab back at Zim. It then led to both of them fighting and swearing. Dib jumped on Zim and knocked him off his seat and they started kicking and punching each other. I've only known them for a day, and I can see that they can't stand one another.

I stood up from my seat. "Holy crap, guys!" I shouted over the swearing and beating."Why don't we just finish this tomorrow?"

They stopped, glared at each other, and agreed. Both got up and fix themselves.

"We could come back here again around 3:30 and no sooner." I gave Zim a look. He gave an innocent smile.

Dib gathered his things. "Yea, and next time I'll bring chips so we don't have to eat waffles." Dib added.

I nodded. "Okay." I ushered them out the door and said goodbye.

Once they were gone, I locked the door, walked to my room and shut the door. There's not much in my room, just a double bed, vanity, closet and a little bed I made for Sali. A small watch like device popped out of my wrist. I turned a dial, forcing the arrow to point at the word off. I walked over to my vanity and stared in the mirror. My blonde hair was replaced with two lightning shaped antenna. Instead of the pretty pale blue eyes, in there place were big yellow orbs. I'm still dressed in the same clothes, purple sweater with the shoulders slightly falling over my arms with a green tube top underneath and black skinny jeans, but they don't look all that good on me when I was like this, when I was normal.

_Normal is a word you don't know. _A voice in my head said. I pushed that thought to the back of my head where it belongs.

I looked like Zim, and all the other Irkens that I have seen before. The only difference was the yellow orbs. The yellow eyed Irkens died when my father was killed. I was the last of their kind.

I was cloned by Tallest Yellow before Red and Purple became Tallests. For the longest time, Yellow eyed Irkens were always the Tallests. Some Irkens hated this idea, but it was just the way things were. Although, there were problems with some Tallests, like being power hungry and evil, Yellow was going to be the first to ever change that. He altered me as a smeet to be just like him, personality and all. He made me his daughter and named me Lei, which in Irken, means 'Leader of Nations'.

Red and Purple were one of the few who hated the idea of yellow eyed Irkens being the Tallests. They had formed a resistance against it, and began to plan. They planned they would wipe out the yellow eyed Irkens. The first thing to do was to get rid of me and my father.

My father had connections around Irk and someone had heard of their plan. My father feared for my life, and went to go find me. I was sitting eating snacks with two other smeets. When he had found me, he looked worried. He told me to come with him. I said goodbye to the smeets, and followed. He brought me to a voot hanger and picked me up and put me in one. He had explained what was happening while programming the coordinates. He built me a S.I.R to help me, but since it was made in a rush, it didn't work, how would I put it, up to my dad's standards. My father hugged me and the next moment, I was shot out into blackness.

Six months later, I landed on earth. I would have been about five years old in human years. My voot had landed in a large, forested area. I ordered Sali to help me find a place to stay.

We walked quite a bit that night. Sali looked in every window, seeing if there was a family that would be nice enough to take in a small alien. I doubted that anyone would even allow us to stand within fifty feet of their home without calling some scientists or police to come take and do tests on me.

The next day, we had come across a house with a little girl playing in the front yard. She had brown hair pulled into two little pigtails, brown eyes, and was wearing a yellow sundress. I watched her from behind a fence. She had seen me, and came over to where I was standing. She asked if I wanted to play with her and her dolly, they were having a tea party. Her mother came out and saw her over at the fence talking to me. She had long blonde hair and pale blue eyes. She asked who I was, she didn't seem to care that I was obviously an alien. I told her my name, and she asked me to come in the house. I had this weird feeling that I was going to be safe.

When we were in the house, she told me that I should put on a disguise so I wouldn`t get taken away by evil people. I didn`t know what to put my disguise as, so I just copied how she looked. In a blink of an eye, I was changed into a kid'ish looking version of the women standing in front of me. She smiled. She began telling me about herself and her family. Her name was Elaine and her husband was Brody and the little girl outside was their four year old daughter named Aun. She explained what would happen if other people found me, that if they found out what I was, they would do strange things to me.

That day, her family adopted me. They home schooled me for a bit so I would learn how to be human.

When my adoptive mom told her parents of her choice, her mother was furious. I don't remember why, only that I would cause problems and that I didn't belong in their family, that my mom should have left me to fend for myself. My adoptive dad yelled her every time she went off like.

Every time my adoptive grandparents came to the house, they would always play with Aun and let me do everything for myself. They would tell me that I am fully capable to do my own things. I didn't care when they did that, I knew that they didn't like me.

Aun was like a blood sister to me. We would always play together; she never cared what her grandparents said.

2 years later at Christmas, my parents decided to move to the other side of town to get away from my adoptive grandparents.

That was 9 years ago. It was a week ago that they died.

Sali, as I said before, wasn't all that normal to a typical S.I.R. She had a short attention span and would usually have outbursts of energy if not used properly. I was trying to fix these problems in my room. Not being in a real lab didn't help with the fact that I knew nothing about fixing a S.I.R. I decided that I could play with a few wires and knobs to see if that would do something. While I fiddled with a purple wire, my parents walked into my room. They had scarred me a bit and the purple wire got pulled from the piece it was hooked into. Sali went insane. Weapon after weapon flew from her head. My adoptive parents had moved me out of the room before a bomb flew out of Sali's and exploded in a split second.

I had been knocked from where I was standing. I grabbed Sali and ran to my grandparents house across town. I had told them what happened. Life would never be the same on earth. Aun was at her friend Gaz's house hanging out.

The funeral was a few days after. I fixed Sali and left and built my base. Since then, I have been trying to keep myself together, like my mother said.

When I fixed the purple wire, I found out that she blamed herself and now hates herself for it and hides away pretending she doesn't exist. This is why she is shy and doesn't leave much.

The sound of the front door unlocking and opening pulled me away from the mirror. I turned my disguise on and walked out to see Sali in a sombrero and holding a bag of tacos.

"Sali, were did you go?" I said to the tiny robot. Her eyes looked so happy and she was smiling, this was the first time she's been like this since the accident.

She finished eating the taco. "I went to the Crazy Taco with Gir."

"Did you have fun?"

She giggled. "Yeah."

I smirked at her. She was so cute. I stared at the Mexican hat on her head. "Where'd you get that?" I pointed to the hat.

"After tacos, he brought me to a hat store and bought me it." She started playing with the little balls hanging from the peculiar hat. She walked past me and went to the couch and started to watch T.V.

"I'm going for a walk." I said. She nodded and I walked out the door.

I looked around the cul de sac and began walking to a small park nearby. While I walked by Zim's house, I began to think if I should invite him along. Instead, he came running out of the house just as something explodes. He saw and walked up to me.

He gasped for air. "Hey Lei. Where are you going?"

I shrugged."Just for a walk."

"Can Zim join?" he asked cocking his head a bit.

"Sure."

He started walking along side of me. He would glance at me every few seconds. I wonder what he's thinking...

**_I bet you want to know what he's thinking. Well wait till next chapter!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

**Chapter 4! This one just kind of shows you how Zim thinks of Lei or "hints" it. Anyways I'm not going to spoil it!**

**I don't own IZ!**

I didn't know where she was heading, I had needed to get away from Gir due to the fact he was making waffles. Those evil satanic waffles!

"So, what's up?" Lei asked catching me off guard.

I thought for a second. "Uhm, well, nothing really."

We went back into silence.

I had never been for a walk around before; I was always battling the Dib-stink or planning on destroying this pitiful ball of rock. I looked around at the blooming flower things and those long stick things that the humans call trees. It was, I guess, relaxing. I looked at Lei from the corners of my eyes. She was smiling, I think. She always seemed happy, but why?

Lei had must have felt me staring at her. She turned her head and looked at me. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She said a bit weirded out.

My face went warm, and I muttered "Sorry."

She gave me a weird look, and we kept walking. I felt so stupid! When I was around her, I got this weird feeling that I couldn't explain and I've only had known her for a day!

It took us about an hour to get to where she was going. We had come to a small park with a hill in the middle. I stopped and looked around, but we were the only ones at the puny park.

Lei ran up the hill to a pink tree. I followed her. She stood there staring at it.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She said in a dreamy voice. I nodded.

She walked up to it and began smelling the flowers on the tree's branches. "I don't remember what they're called, but I have always thought they were pretty." She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

A swift wind had blown through the park, making her hair fall in her face. I sat down on the ground while she picked up some fallen flowers.

I was watching her pick up the flowers and place them in a pile. The sweet aroma of the tree was so soothing it had put me to sleep.

*Zim's Dream*

I was standing in line waiting to get into the Irken Academy. It was my first day of training and I was nervous.

When you were a smeet, you were taken right away from the hatchery and brought to the Irken Academy for eleven years of training, so you could become an invader. It took around five hours of waiting in line to actually get in. You were given a name and information programmed into your P.A.K. If you weren't born from the hatchery, you would be a citizen of Irk and it would take you around twenty years to become an invader.

I stood in line, glancing at the other smeets in front of me. I couldn't help but think if I would even be accepted, but then again, I was made to be an invader. It was in my veins.

"And that is the Irken Academy where smeets go to become invaders, sweetie." Said a voice. I turned around to see Tallest Yellow and his daughter. He must have been giving her a grand tour of Irk. She had yellow eyes and lightning bolt antenna. I heard some smeets talking about Tallest Yellow in line earlier, and how he made his daughter so she would rein after him.

I watched them from my spot in line. The little princess, that's what people called her, saw me looking at her. I quickly turned my head. I heard footsteps that ran up to my side.

"Hi." She squeaked. I looked at her. Her uniform was yellow and she had a big smile on her face. I smiled back. "What's your name?" the princess asked.

"I don't have one yet." I said.

She stood back and studied me. "I think your name should be...Ven." She said. Her father had come up behind her.

"Who is this, princess?" he asked looking at me. She turned to her father.

She had a big smile on her face. "His name is Ven." She turned and hugged me. "He's my friend."

All the smeets in the line turned to me to see the princess hugging me. She pulled back and smiled.

Tallest Yellow had a frown on his face. "He can't have a name yet. The control brain gives it to him."

She looked devastated. "But, his name suits him." She pouted at her father. "Can't you do that thing you did with me?"

"Sweetie, that's different than this. He's going to be an invader. I bet the one he gets will suit him just as well as yours." He gave the sweet smeet a smile.

She crossed her arms and pouted. "Fine, but when I'm Tallest, I'm going to make names for all the invaders."

The Tallest chuckled. "Whatever you say, sweetheart."

The princess looked back at me and gave me another quick hug then walked off with her father.

The scene dissolved, and I woke up looking at the sky.

I propped myself up on my elbows to see my body encircled in the flowers from the tree. Lei was laying beside me staring at the clouds. I laid back down and looked at the sky and thought about the dream.

That dream wasn't a dream, more like a memory, a memory of the lost princess and my only friend.

I never thought about memories from Irk. There weren't that many, the only things that I could remember involved being with the princess. She disappeared about a month or two after that moment in line. Red and Purple had killed Yellow and all the yellow eyed irkens the day after she went missing. It was devastating. I still miss the my friend, my the princess.

Lei rolled over on her side and looked at me. "What are you thinking about?"

I rolled on my side to face her. "Memories." I didn't want to go in depth with this conversation but her eyes...eyes...eyes...

Their faces grew closer and closer until...

"Zim?" she said backing up, shocked. "You were about to..."

I got up quickly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to. I mean I didn't, but I didn't mean to try." I began fiddling with my hands and staring at the grass.

She smirked and laid back down. "No problem. Just don't do it again."

"Okay." I said still looking at the grass. I eventually laid back down beside her and we both talked about clouds.

About two hours later, we left the park and went back to our homes.

She waved from across the cul de sac and then went inside her house and shut the door. I opened my door and went in.

"Master!" Gir yelled from somewhere. Him and another little S.I.R bot ran out from a room. "I made waffles for you." He handed me a plate with burnt waffles on it.

I looked at the waffles then at the orange eyed robot. "Who are you?" I placed the plate on the table.

"Sali. I live across the street." She pointed to Lei's house. She smiled, just like Lei.

"She's my best friend." Gir said surprisingly calm while hugging Sali. Sali hugged him back.

I stood there watching the S.I.R's hug, then I got an idea. "Sali, do you know stuff about Lei?"

She stopped hugging Gir and looked at Zim. Her eyes turned a deep crimson. "That information is confidential."

"I just want to get to know her..."

"NO!" She yelled and ran out the door. Gir's eyes began to tear up.

"I never said goodbye." Gir cried and ran into a random room.

I stood there. Lei was hiding something and I was going to find out, even if I had to invade her space and killed me. I will find out.

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Bounty Hunter

**I have to say, this is prob the best chapter that doesn't really happen on earth, yet. Some one comes back. This chapter wasn't in the original plan, I thought of it last night. I mean the story can't all be gushy gushy lovey dovey. You need suspense, violence, blood and some swearing. So, I will be changing the rating on this. Next chapter is going to be on Dib so let's not listen to me rant, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! P.S. It's a bit shorter than the other chapters I think.**

**I do not own Invader Zim.**

"Bring us more snacks!" Red yelled through the Massive. Red and Purple were, well, doing what they usually did; sitting around and eating snacks.

Purple was sitting on a couch. "Remember when we became Tallests?" he said shoving a handful of doughnuts in his mouth.

Red looked at him. "Yeah. It was fun overthrowing Yellow."

"And killing him and all the yellow eyed irkens!" added Purple. Both laughed at their statements.

Red turned serious. "How old would Yellow's daughter be if she was alive?"

Purple thought. "Uhm, maybe eighty? That is if she was alive. What did happen to her?" Purple looked questionably at Red.

Red shrugged his shoulders and shoved more doughnuts in his mouth. "I think Yellow must have shot her into space to try and hide her. She would've died in space, her being so young and all."

Purple nodded and dug around in his doughnut box, searching for more. He turned the box upside down and shook it. "I need more doughnuts!" he shouted at a slave drone. It ran out of the room.

The drone came back. "Uhm, permission to speak?" the drone nervously said.

Purple took the full box. "Meh, go ahead."

The drone piped up a bit "The princess..." Red and Purple glared as it said this. "Sorry, Yellow's daughter, she could've landed on a planet and lived and could come back if she remembers who killed her father and people." The drone squeaked.

Red thought for a second. "Maybe, but I doubt it. Purple?" he looked at Purple who was also thinking.

Purple snapped out of his thoughts. "Well, it could be possible. You!" he pointed to an Irken who does tracking and holds important files on all irkens. "See if you can find Yellow's daughter. Search through the galaxies."

The Irken nodded and began typing quickly.

Red interrupted the irkens typing. "Actually, see what voots left the hanger that day when we launched the invasion."

The Irken resumed typing.

Red and Purple sat in their seats talking about random things and snacks, until the Irken looked up from his screen. "My Tallests, there was only one voot launched that day. It was launched by Yellow."

"We know that!" Red shouted at the Irken and threw his bow at him. "We need you to track where and if it landed!"

"Yes, and sorry my Tallests." The Irken said then resumed typing.

A few minutes later, the Irken looked up again from his screen. "The voot landed in a galaxy, on a planet called earth."

A picture popped up on the large screen. Red and Purple dropped their doughnuts.

Red looked at Purple, then back at the Irken. "Did she survive the crash?" he said with a nervous tone in his voice.

The Irken read the voot's log. "According to the voot, she did."

Purple sat there, as still as a wall. "She could've remembered what happened to her father, right?"

The Irken nodded.

Red and Purple starred at each other. There was fear in their eyes. They could only do one thing.

"Open communication with Neak!" Red yelled at the Irkens on their computer things.

"What could Neak do?" Purple said.

Red turned back to Purple. "Don't you remember? He is one of our best bounty hunters. There's nothing he can't find." He said with a smirk.

The screen flickered and an irken with crimsen eyes, crinkled antenna, and wearing a red uniform forms on the screen. He has a scar stretched across his face.

"My Tallests. You have called me?" Neak said with a tone of annoyance in his voice. He was in the middle of something.

Red looked at the scary irken. "We have a job for you."

Neak looked even more annoyed. "I'm sort of busy at the moment." He said while he held up a small irken child that had purple eyes and curled antenna.

Purple was astonished. "You have a family?"

Neak rolled his eyes. "I didn't have anything else to do with my life since you guys didn't assign me anything to do." The irken child looked at the screen and hit it with full force cracking Neak's communication unit. "Tess!" he scolded at the child.

Tess looked at her father. "If you go, I go!" She yelled.

Neak huffed. "You can't, you still need to go to the academy, and what would your mother think?"

Tess smirked. "She would love it for me to go learn how to be a bounty hunter." She climbed onto her father's head.

Someone walked into view of the communication device. She had purple eyes, curled antenna, and a sort of tubing device on the side of her head. "Why are you communicating to the Tallests?" she said angrily at Neak.

Tess jumped at the female Irken. "Mommy!" She hugged her mom and looked at her. "They want daddy to go on a mission. Can I go?"

Neak looked at his wife. "I don't have to go if you don't want me..."

She cut him off and looked at the Tallests. "Where are you sending Neak?" she said in a tone of aggression and putting her daughter on the ground.

Red looked at her with a smirk. "Earth."

A big malicious smile spread across her face. "Really. Who is he going after?" she asked.

Purple looked at the female Irken. "Yellow's daughter landed there and he has to get rid of her."

Neak smiled and turned to his wife. "We can make it a family mission. I can do my job and teach Tess the tactics of being a bounty hunter, and you can take revenge, how about that, honey?"

Neak's wife turned to him. "Sounds great, babe." She turned to the Tallests. "Give us the coordinates and we will be gone by night."

Red and Purple smirked. "Good. Good luck."

The communication was cancelled.

Neak turned to his wife and daughter. "Go pack and we will leave in an hour."

Neak and Tess both left to prepare while his wife went to their voot. She smirked. "Tak is back, bitch."

**TAK IS BACK! And with bounty hunter husband and blood thirsty daughter. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Never the Same Again

**I couldn't stop laughing while I wrote this. I have never wrote something so, well, romantic. This is mostly about Dibbeh and Lei XD. Sort of like Zim and Lei's walk but with a twist. Oh yea, I am really changing the rating on this cause it's becoming a bit graphic i think. I hope you like it.**

**I do not own Invader Zim, only my phone and MP3 and other random crap.**

I was talking with her at her locker. We were talking about, well, just life.

She looked at me and put her hand on my cheek. "I can't believe that I can have a friend like you." She smiled that sweet smile she always does, but with a different feeling than when she smiles at her friends.

I looked into her pale blue eyes, and gathered some courage. "Lei, ever since I met you, I can't get you out of my mind. I like you, a lot." I said gazing into her eyes like I was looking into her soul.

She slid her arms around my neck; I felt my face go warm.

She spoke softly. "I like you too, Dib."

Are faces grew closer until our lips finally met. They moved gracefully over mine and vice versa. I felt like I was melting. Lei moved her tongue over mine wanting more. I tried to not move to fast, but I found myself pulling her shirt over her head and she followed my lead by undoing my shirt as well. I wanted her, all of her. She wanted me as well, and I was going to give her what she wanted. I slid my hands around her back to undo her bra...

A bang on my door woke me up. _Damn it_ I thought.

Gaz walked straight into my room. "You must have been having a good dream. You wouldn't stop moaning." She smirked. "Who was it that you were 'doing'?"

I picked up a pair of stray jeans and threw them at her. "Shut up and get out!" I shouted at her.

She began leaving. "Whatever." She grabbed the door and stopped. "Was it about Lei?"

"GET OUT!" I chucked an alarm clock at her, but she shut the door in the nick of time. The clock fell to the floor with a crack.

I got out of my bed and got dressed. It's been six months since I met Lei and we were the best of friends now. I just would've never thought that she would still hang out with Zim. When we presented the robot in tech, Zim had done something to it and it worked perfectly, for the first five minutes. It blew up the whole class after. We got a good mark for it though.

I walked downstairs, grabbed my lunch off the counter, and walked out the door to skool. I was thinking about my dream. I did love her, and I wanted to tell her. Only problem is if she didn't love me back.

"Dib!" A familiar voice yelled.

I turned to see Lei running at me. She stopped and hugged me. I blushed. "Hi Lei."

She pulled back and smiled. We began walking to skool. Footsteps could be heard catching up to us.

Zim ran up on the other side of Lei."Hey Lei and Dib-stink."

Lei looked at Zim and smiled. "Hey Zim."

Zim smiled back.

We all walked to skool talking about nothing in particular. It was a bit awkward due to the dream, but I got over it. I decided that today I would ask her to be my girlfriend.

Once we got to skool, we all went to each other's lockers, then to class. Zim and Lei sat on the other side of the room from me. I didn't see a chance of asking her with Zim around, so I thought all class on how to get Lei alone.

Miss Bitters droned on and on all class about the whole world ending on the twenty third of December this year. I didn't pay attention at all, I just thought of ways to, as I said before, get Lei alone with me. It's not like we haven't been alone before, it's just that I never decided on actually asking her then. I've got to know her and I feel that that's always better to do instead of asking her just when I met her.

The bell rung to signal lunch.

I got up and walked over to Lei's desk. "So, you want to go somewhere for lunch?"

She put her books in her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Sure, where?"

I thought. "Uhm, how about the Crazy Taco?"

She gave me a look. "You know I don't eat meat." She said.

I felt stupid. "Oh, yea." I said scratching the back of my neck.

She thought for a second. "How about we eat outside and not go anywhere." We walked out of class.

I nodded. "Okay, that's a good idea."

She smiled. "Zim, do you want to join us?"

I felt my heart sink when she invited Zim. I saw my chance fly out the window like a bird flying out it's cage.

Zim looked at Lei and smiled. "I would love to." He said. I scoffed.

Zim turned his attention to me. "Why did the Dib-barf scoff at me?"He crossed his arms.

I put on a look of disgust. "I didn't scoff." I lied.

Zim rolled his eyes. "Sure you didn't."

"Stop it you guys. Let's go get a spot before they are all taken." Lei said grabbing our shirts and dragging us outside.

The rest of the day went okay. Lei and I talked a bit and Zim and I got into an argument over nothing.

We all began to walk home together. We talked and bugged each other like usual.

Once we got to Lei's, Zim walked across the street to his base and waved bye to Lei and I, then entered his weird looking house.

I looked at Lei. "You want to hang out at my house for a bit?" I asked wringing my hands together nervously.

Lei looked at me. "Sure." She replied and we began walking to my house.

It was September, and the wind was brisk and cold. Lei shivered a bit so I handed her my coat. She accepted it, and muttered thanks.

Once we got to my house, I noticed no one was home. I thought that this was the one and only time I will get my chance.

We walked over to the couch and sat down. I cleared my throat. "Uhm Lei..." I stopped and mentally scolded myself for choking.

She looked at me. "Yes?"

I clenched my fists. "Would..."

She looked at me puzzled. "Would I...?"

I sighed. "Would you want a drink?"

She giggled. "It took you that long to ask me if I'm thirsty."

I feverishly nodded. She smirked. "That's not what you were going to ask me. Now tell me what you really want to know."

I held her chin up to look into her eyes. She seemed stunned. I took a breath. "I really like you. More than like really." I said in a shaky voice. I stared into her eyes. She stared right back.

I felt like we sat there forever just looking into each other's eyes, till she spoke.

"Dib..." I felt my heart sink as she took my hand away from her chin and stood up.

I had the urge to cry but held it in. She just stood there and looked at me.

Lei's POV

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say, he was my best friend and I can't say I didn't like him, because I would be lying if I did. I really wanted to go out with him, be his girlfriend, but I'm afraid he will find out what I am and he wouldn't love me anymore. He looked at me waiting for my answer.

I sat back down and hugged him. Just hugged him. I didn't know what else to do and I felt so stupid, so I made up my mind. Screw it if he finds out. Screw it!

I pulled back from the hug and gazed into his eyes, that were full with happiness. "I love you." I said.

Our lips met and I felt like I had done the right thing. I did love him and I knew that this could work. He just can't find out what I am.

His lips moved over mine. Our tongues met and twisted together. I pulled him closer to me, almost trying to become one person. I somehow ended on top of him on the couch. My hands began pulling his shirt over his head and pulling his glasses off his face, not like he needed them at the moment. We flipped over and he was now on top of me. He undid my shirt and kissed my stomach and made his way back to my lips. I giggled at this. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I felt at peace and happy as hell. Nothing could go wrong.

It was around two-thirty in the morning. A voot cruiser landed somewhere on the other side of town in a dark ally. A little irken child jumped out of it.

She looked around. "Wow, this place is weird looking."

Neak followed his daughter. "Yea, it does look strange, but we are here for a mission, not to view this planet."

Tak was the last to step out of the voot. "We need disguises so we won't stand out."

Tess looked overjoyed. "I want to look like your disguise!" She said a bit loudly.

Her mother gave her a look. "You've got to be quiet. The humans are sleeping."

"Okay." Tess whispered. She walked up to her father.

Tak turned the voot into a disguise machine and chose her disguise. She looked like she did when she first came to earth, but she looked like she was in her twenties, her hair was longer and she had a really good build.

Tess stared at her mother. "You look very pretty mommy." She smiled.

Tak looked at her daughter and smiled. "Okay sweetie, your turn."

Tess walked into the disguise machine. When it was done, she walked out. Tess had black hair pulled into pigtails, thin bangs, and was wearing a purple t-shirt with a monkey on it with a pair of jeans.

Tess looked at her disguise in a window. "Ugh, I look like a pixie." She pulled out the pigtails and brushed her long black hair out with her fingers. She smiled. "That's better."

Neak was the last one to get into a disguise. He walked into the machine. He came out with hair that was a bit shaggy but didn't look gross. He was wearing a red shirt with a black jean jacket with black jeans. He looked like he was in his twenties as well.

Tess pulled something out of the voot. It looked like a rod of some sort with a claw like metal at the end of it. The metal part sparked. "Look what I made. I call it a Shock Rod." She said showing her parents the rod like device.

Tak gave her an encouraging smile. "You are going to grow up just like your father."

Tess grinned.

Neak shrunk the voot cruiser to a good carrying size. "Now, where did you say they live?"

Tak looked at the coordinates. She told Neak the place, and the family walked to their destination.

"Now, we need to not jump them once we get there. We need to plan what and how to execute the plan. So, we will plant our house and begin playing good neighbours." Neak said.

Tess looked gleefully at her father. "Can my room be black and purple?" she said swinging from her parents hands.

Neak smiled. "Whatever you want, sweetheart."

Tak looked at her family and smiled. She was happy to be on earth, but at the same time was scared. She knew the dangers that could happen if they stepped one foot out of line. They needed to fly under the radar for a while and when Zim and Lei least expect it, they will jump at them. Tak couldn't wait till she could rid the universe of Zim.

The family walked all night till they got to their destination. They set up there 'house' and went inside. Tak tucked in Tess and then walked and looked out the window to that oddly coloured house.

"Be happy while you can." She said mentally to Zim who was sleeping soundly in his quarters.

Back at the Membrane household, Dib and Lei had made it up to Dib's room before Gaz had come home. The two were asleep in each other's arms.

They didn't know the danger that was soon to come. Nothing will be the same after that night.

**Dun dun duuuun! I swear I was stumped when Dibbeh boy popped the question. I sat there like should she say yes or no? Then the story just took control of itself. It also didn't help that I was listening to Hedley and Nick Lachey. Nom nom nom Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets

**Okay, I really do think this one isn't as cheesy as the last one but it might be, it happens when you listen to Nick Lachey while you write a story. Damn you Nick Lachey! Him and his love songs. Anywars, big problem at the end. You kind of have to think back to the previous chapters to get into Zim's head. I really hate him at the moment. He deserves a slap. Also, theres a point where it in Zim's POV but goes out of it then back, just to warn you. Now, you read and review and tell me if you like it!**

**I do not own Invader Zim, only this cup of hot chocolate and bottle of almost empty ketchup. No they are not mixed together, that would be gross.**

It was around twelve in the afternoon and Lei was walking home thinking about the night before. She was shocked she did what she did. She thought it was a dream before she rolled of over and saw Dib and since then, she just was, well, shocked.

Once she got to her home, she noticed a little girl, probably around seven, playing in the yard beside her house.

Lei walked up to her. The girl had long black hair that reached the middle of her back, purple eyes and was wearing a black t-shirt with a monkey on it and jeans.

"Hello. Are you new to the neighbourhood?" Lei asked the girl.

The girl stared at her. "Yeah." She looked at Lei weirdly. She was holding a long rod and began wielding it like a sword.

Lei watched her. "So, what's your name?"

The girl stopped and looked at Lei. "Tess. My real names Tessandra, but no one calls me that. What's yours?" The girl cocked her head.

"My names Lei." She said with a smile.

Tess held back a smirk. "Oh, that's a pretty name." She lied. "Uhm, where's your house?"

Lei pointed to the house right next to the yard. "That one."

Tess stood there with a smile. "Cool. I moved here last night. What did you do last night?"

Lei stood there and laughed to herself. "Nothing really, hung out with a friend." She didn't need anyone to know what happened, especially a seven year old who she just met.

A women walked out of the girls house. "Tess, come inside now." She called. The lady spotted Lei and came over to the two girls. "And who might you be?" She said in a fake polite tone.

"This is Lei, mommy." Tess told her mother.

"Oh, well hi there." The mother said, holding out a hand that Lei shaked.

"Hi. I'm your neighbour." Lei smiled.

Tak smirked. "I thought so. I'm.." She couldn't use her real name only because if Lei knew Zim and told him about them, Zim would blow the whole operation. "My names Tam." She finished.

"Nice to meet you." Lei said and looked back at her house. "Well, I got to get home. I will see you around I guess." She waved and headed to her house and went inside.

Tess turned to her mother. "I found her." She singed. "I'm going to go tell daddy!" Tess ran past her mom and into their base.

Tak followed her daughter and closed the door.

Zim was up and sitting on the couch watching T.V. There was nothing better to do but sit around and do nothing.

He looked out the window at Lei's house. He thought about going over and hanging out for a bit.

"Master! Can Sali come over?" Gir ran in yelling. He looked up at his master with pleading eyes.

Zim looked at the S.I.R and sighed. "Sure, whatever."

Gir jumped up and down. "Yay! Yay! Yay!" He then ran out the door and across the street.

Zim watched as Gir knocked on the door.

Gir swayed a bit with his hands behind his back. Lei answered the door with Sali hiding behind her leg. When Sali saw Gir, she jumped on him and gave him a big hug. Then the two little robots ran back to Zim's base and crashed through the door.

Sali picked up the door and fixed it, then turned and smiled at Zim. He smiled back.

Zim got up off the couch. "I'm going to be across the street. Don't destroy the base." He said giving Gir a stern look.

Gir's eyes went red. "Yes Sir!" then they quickly turned back to their cyan colour. "Come on Sali!" he grabbed her hand and sat on the couch and began watching the scary monkey show.

Zim rolled his eyes and left. _I could snoop around Lei's place while she isn't paying attention_ he thought.

When he got to Lei's, he saw the new house next to it. He cocked an invisible eyebrow.

Lei answered the door. "Hey Zim. What's up?" she said with the usual smile.

Zim pointed to the peculiar house. "When did that get here?"

Lei looked at the house. "They just moved in last night, nothing strange about that."

Zim looked one last time at the house, and then walked into Lei's house.

Zim slumped himself on the couch. He didn't know where to look first. The house looked normal, but he wasn't fooled by looks. "An entrance to a base would be the first thing to look for." he said to himself.

Lei looked at him. "Huh? What did you say?" She crossed her arms.

Zim noticed he had said it out loud. "Oh, uhm, I would love some orange juice." He plastered a smile across his face.

Lei gave him a weird look, then walked to the fridge and poured Zim a glass.

Zim contacted Gir. "Gir, I need you to distract Lei." He whispered so Lei wouldn't hear.

Gir saluted his master. "Okie dokie." He said gleefully and signed off.

Zim sat there until the door was broken down. "I brought waffles and piggies!" Gir yelled while waffles and piggies flew out of his head.

Lei ducked under the table. "What the hell? Sali!" she yelled as soon as Sali entered the scene.

Sali grabbed Gir and shook him. "Stop Gir! Please!" she yelled. He didn't stop.

Lei screamed at Sali. "Sali! Do something before he destroys the place!"She got out from under the table and picked up a pan and was fighting her way to Gir and Sali.

Sali looked at her master. She was going to hit Gir with the pan. Sali grabbed Gir and gave him a quick kiss.

The insanity stopped. Gir stood there in awe while Sali walked up to Lei and grabbed the pan. Her eyes went red. "Don't you ever try to hurt Gir."

Lei stood there. She gathered herself and looked sternly at her S.I.R. "Clean up this mess." She looked around. "Where did Zim go?"

**Zim POV**

I had made it to Lei's room. I had to remember to thank Gir for that distraction.

I looked around the room for a hint of her being Irken, but nothing stood out. I went through a few drawers.

"Zim? You better not be in my room." I heard her say from right outside the door.

I dashed to her closet and shut the doors quickly and quietly.

Lei walked in and looked around. She sighed and then left, thinking that I wasn't in there. I stepped back more into the closet. My hand brushed the wall and hit something, and the next thing I knew, I was going down an elevator.

I threw my hands up in the air in victory. "I am Zim!" I said loudly.

Once I got to the base part, I jumped out of the elevator and looked around. The place had a hallway that led to only one room and looked like it wasn't used a whole lot. I began my snooping.

I walked up to a bunch of files thrown on a desk. I looked at the names on them.

" Tallest Red, Tallest Purple, Tallest Yellow." I read out loud. The Tallest Yellow file wasn't as neat as the others, so I opened it and took a look.

There wasn't all that much in it, just a picture and some information. I read the information out loud to myself.

"Yellow reined for twenty years as Tallest. He was one hundred and fifty years old when he began. He had plans for a brighter future for Irk and the Irkens. When he was two hundred and fifty, he made himself a daughter, who would rein after him. She was programmed to not be like the last few Tallests who had no sense of peace. Everyone called her princess, but her real name was Lei."

Zim dropped the folder as he heard footsteps walk down the hallway. He tried to hide, but was too late. She saw him.

Lei looked at the dropped folder and its papers scattered across the floor then to Zim. Her eyes were full of anger. "How dare you invade my place!" She screamed at him while advancing.

Zim backed up into a corner and Lei was now towering over him. Zim thought of the memory on the hill. He couldn't believe that this was the lost princess.

Lei looked at Zim with so much anger. She felt like she could kill him, but instead, backed up and sat in her chair shaking.

Zim looked at Lei, shocked. "Your...your..." He just stood there. He didn't believe this. His only friend from Irk, the one that he met so long ago, right in front of him. She obviously didn't remember Zim and how she hugged him and crowned him her best friend when she first met him. On Irk, she always called him Ven and must have forgotten his real name.

Zim walked up to her and looked at her. "You remember that day, when your father gave you a tour of Irk?" he asked, trying to look into her eyes. She avoided his gaze.

Lei stood up and walked away from Zim. "Just because you are Irken, doesn't mean you know everything about me." She said gathering the folders contents.

Zim began to help her, stopped and grabbed her wrist. "You saw a smeet in line at the Irken Academy waiting to get in."

Lei stopped and looked up at him. Her face was streaked with tears.

Zim continued. "You ran up to him and gave him a name and made him your friend." Zim stepped back and pulled off his disguise. He was hoping that she would recognize him, but she just stared at him with a blank expression. He decided to continue. "The name you gave him was Ven and you swore when you were Tallest, you would give names to all the Invaders."

**Zim POV**

She stared at me. Something sparked in her eyes and she finally knew who I was.

She got up slowly, still watching me, and then jumped at me. "Ven!" she pulled me into a big hug. I hugged her back.

We hugged for a few minutes till the doorbell went off. She backed out of the hug and looked at me. "I need to get that." She said wiping some tears off of her cheeks and tried to walk off, but I grabbed her wrist and swung her back and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

**Lei's POV**

I stood there as he kissed me. All that went through my head was holy crap, shit, and fuck!

When he stopped, he looked into my eyes. I stepped back. "I really need to get the door." I said, still in shock.

He nodded, put his disguise back on and followed me.

We came up from my base and stepped out of my closet. We walked out of my room to see Dib sitting on the couch. He looked as shocked as I was. His eyes shifted back and forth from me to Zim. He crossed his arms and stared at me. _Crap, fuck, shit, bwwaaaah!_ Ran through my head again.

"It's not what you think." Is all that came out of my mouth.

**RAWR! I want to kill Zim, but I can't, he's important to the story. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Not Really A Chapter

_**This isn't actually a chapter but something more important! **_

**Lei: What is this?**

**Matti: This is a bill that is a piece of crap!**

**Lei: Who you?**

**Matti: The amazing author of this amazing fanfic ^.^**

**Lei: oh...**

**Dib: So your the one who-**

**Matti: Shut up Dibbeh! Don't spoil the next chapter!**

**Zim: Lei is mine!**

**Dib: NO SHE'S NOT! *attacks Zim***

**Matti: YOU ARE GIVING AWAY THE NEXT CHAPTER! *shoves them in a closet***

**Lei: Do I have to choose?**

**Matti: STOP GIVING THE NEXT CHAPTER AWAY! *shoves Lei in her room* idiots -_- Anyways, if we don't stop this stupid putrid bill of DOOM, no one will find out what happens to Lei and Dib and Zim! There is supposed to be a big attack scene! **

**Lei: *comes out of her room* Your giving it away.**

**Matti: -_- I'm telling them if they don't vote against PIPA, that they will never know what happens to Tak and Zim.**

**Zim: *jumps out of closet* WHAT!**

**Dib: *snickers* I know what happens. Zim-**

**Matti: *staples Dib's mouth together* SHUT UP!**

**Dib: mmerph!**

**Lei: *frowns at Dib***

**Matti: Okay guys, so there's this bill called PIPA and it will take away this site! It will burn it in hell and nobody wants that! So, vote against! Vote against I say! Here are the details!**

_This content has been found in violation of H.R. 3261 S.O.P.A. and has been removed.-_

Every story on this site if SOPA and PIPA pass Congress.

So, there's a bill in Congress called PIPA.

If passed (and at this rate, they'll probably be), they would let the government basically go apeshit on internet content and censor it.

_This means that would be completely and utterly SHUT DOWN._

This congressional jackassery will commence on January 24th! If you wish to preserve not only this site, but your liberty, call your state senators! I'll just leave this list of their phone numbers at the bottom.

Think, guys- is over TWO MILLION MEMBERS strong! If we all called up these guys, then there would be absolutely NO WAY THIS MALARKEY WOULD SQUEEZE THROUGH THE GOVERNMENT'S ASSCHEEKS!

So call your senators today and tell them to vote against PIPA! We can do this! If you see this, put something in a new chapter of an existing story! Spread the word!

AK, Lisa Murkowski, 907-456-0233  
>AL, Jefferson Sessions, 334-244-7017<br>AL, Richard Shelby, 205-759-5047  
>AR, John Boozman, 479-725-0400<br>AR, Mark Pryor, 501-324-6336  
>AZ, Jon Kyl, 602-840-1891<br>AZ, John McCain, 602-952-2410  
>CA, Barbara Boxer, 510-286-8537<br>CA, Dianne Feinstein, 415-393-0707  
>CO, Michael Bennet, 303-455-7600<br>CT, Richard Blumenthal, 860-258-6940  
>CT, Joseph Lieberman, 860-549-8463<br>DE, Thomas Carper, 302-573-6291  
>DE, Chris Coons, 302-573-6345<br>FL, Bill Nelson, 407-872-7161  
>FL, Marco Rubio, 305-418-8553<br>GA, C. Saxby Chambliss, 770-763-9090  
>GA, John Isakson, 770-661-0999<br>HI, Daniel Akaka, 808-522-8970  
>HI, Daniel Inouye, 808-541-2542<br>IA, Charles Grassley, 515-288-1145  
>IA, Thomas Harkin, 515-284-4574<br>ID, Michael Crapo, 208-334-1776  
>ID, James Risch, 208-342-7985<br>IL, Richard Durbin, 312-353-4952  
>IL, Mark Kirk, 312-886-3506<br>IN, Daniel Coats, 317-554-0750  
>IN, Richard Lugar, 317-226-5555<br>KS, Pat Roberts, 913-451-9343  
>KY, Mitch McConnell, 502-582-6304<br>KY, Rob Portman, 361-576-1231  
>LA, Mary Landrieu, 225-389-0395<br>LA, David Vitter, 337-262-6898  
>MA, Scott Brown, 617-565-3170<br>MA, John Kerry, 617-565-8519  
>MD, Barbara Mikulski, 410-962-4510<br>ME, Susan Collins, 207-945-0417  
>ME, Olympia Snowe, 207-874-0883<br>MI, Carl Levin, 313-226-6020  
>MI, Debbie Stabenow, 517-203-1760<br>MN, Al Franken, 651-221-1016  
>MN, Amy Klobuchar, 612-727-5220<br>MO, Roy Blunt, 816-471-7141  
>MO, Claire McCaskill, 816-421-1639<br>MS, Thad Cochran, 601-965-4459  
>MS, Roger Wicker, 601-965-4644<br>MT, Max Baucus, 406-657-6790  
>MT, Jon Tester, 406-449-5401<br>NC, Richard Burr, 910-251-1058  
>NC, Kay Hagan, 336-333-5311<br>ND, Kent Conrad, 701-258-4648  
>ND, John Hoeven, 701-250-4618<br>NE, Mike Johanns, 308-632-6032  
>NE, E. Benjamin Nelson, 402-441-4600<br>NH, Kelly Ayotte, 603-622-7979  
>NH, Jeanne Shaheen, 603-647-7500<br>NJ, Frank Lautenberg, 973-639-8700  
>NJ, Robert Menendez, 973-645-3030<br>NM, Jeff Bingaman, 505-346-6601  
>NM, Tom Udall, 505-346-6791<br>NV, Dean Heller, 775-686-5770  
>NV, Harry Reid, 702-388-5020<br>NY, Kirsten Gillibrand, 212-688-6262  
>NY, Charles Schumer, 212-486-4430<br>OH, Sherrod Brown, 216-522-7272  
>OK, James Inhofe, 918-748-5111<br>OK, Tom Coburn, 918-581-7651  
>OR, Jeffery Merkley, 503-326-3386<br>PA, Robert Casey, 570-941-0930  
>PA, Pat Toomey, 610-434-1444<br>RI, John Reed, 401-943-3100  
>RI, Sheldon Whitehouse, 401-453-5294<br>SC, Jim DeMint, 864-233-5366  
>SC, Lindsey Graham, 864-250-1417<br>SD, Tim Johnson, 414-276-7282  
>SD, John Thune, 605-334-9596<br>TN, Lamar Alexander, 615-736-5129  
>TN, Bob Corker, 423-756-2757<br>TX, John Cornyn, 512-469-6034  
>TX, Kay Hutchison, 214-361-3500<br>UT, Orrin Hatch, 801-524-4380  
>UT, Mike Lee, 801-524-5933<br>VA, Mark Warner, 804-775-2314  
>VA, James Webb, 804-771-2221<br>VT, Patrick Leahy, 802-863-2525  
>VT, Bernard Sanders, 802-862-0697<br>WA, Patty Murray, 206-553-5545  
>WI, Ron Johnson, 605-332-8896<br>WI, Herbert Kohl, 414-297-4451  
>WV, Joe Manchin, 304-342-5855<br>WV, John Rockefeller, 304-347-5372  
>WY, John Barrasso, 307-261-6413<br>WY, Michael Enzi, 307-682-6268

This is no joke people! Vote against to save this lovely place!

**Matti: Also, next chapter will be up very,very,soon. I promise, I'm just sort of stuck on what to do. Peace out!**


	9. Chapter 9: Attack

_**Holy crap! I love this one! Okay, I know I havent updated this for so long. You want to know why? Well, I couldn't think of what to happen next, and I had exams. I then thought of this perfect way. I know it doesn't really start off really good, and it kind of goes really fast, but I think it's really good. The next chapters a secret and it will be about what happens to Zim. And yes, I really do hate Tak. So, anyways lets get on with the show. ^_^**_

_**I do not own INVADER ZIM! Only Lei, Neak, Sali, and Tess.**_

Lei stood there in horror. She could tell by the expression on Dib's face that it looked like something had happened that wasn't supposed to. Yeah, Zim _did_ kiss her, but nothing else happened.

Lei felt something touch her hand. She looked down to see Zim holding her hand. She let her head fall in frustration while pulling her hand out of his grasp.

Dib narrowed his eyes. "Do I want to know what happened?" He said with a snarky tone.

Lei took a breath and pulled her chin up from her chest. "Nothing happened." She said through clenched teeth.

"We kissed." Zim blurted out with pride, swinging his arm over my shoulders.

Lei squirmed out from under his arm and backed up against the wall, letting Zim and Dib glare at each other.

Dib turned his head to Lei with rage in his eyes. "You kissed him?" he was trying to hold in his anger.

"H-h-he kissed me. I-I-I didn't..." She couldn't finish her sentence before Dib had leapt on top of Zim.

Lei was right pushed up against the wall in horror. Dib had rolled up on top of Zim and pinned him down. Dib threw a punch at Zim's eye, Zim wincing when the fist made contact. Zim then pushed Dib off him and jumped farther from Dib, holding a hand over his bruised eye.

"You want to fight?" Zim said, pulling off his disguise. "Whoever wins, gets to live." Zim's spider legs popped out of his P.A.K.

Lei jumped between the two enemies. "No!" She yelled causing the two to turn their attention to her. "Please don't." Tears had begun to stream down her cheeks. "I won't let you fight or kill each other."

Zim's eyes softened and he began to walk up to Lei, but Dib jumped in front of him.

"Don't touch her." Dib said in a menacing voice. "She's my girlfriend."

Zim stood there glaring back at Dib, their faces inches from the other.

Lei walked between the two, again, and pushed them away from each other. "I won't let you do anything." She yelled once more, making the house shake. "You guys will make the neighbours call the cops if you make even more of a commotion!"

**Next Door**

Tak was glaring out a window when she heard a girl shout. She turned her head to the direction of the noise and looked out the window that faced Lei's window from across a little ally way.

She watched as Lei jumped between a boy with black hair and glasses and a green skinned boy. "I won't let you fight or kill eachother." She heard her say as Tak saw tears stream down Lei's face.

Tak turned back into her own house. "Neak, honey, come here." She yelled through the house.

Neak appeared around a corner. He had an unreadable look on his face. "What is it?" he walked over to Tak and stood beside her.

She pointed out the window to the scene. "I think we should attack now." She turned to her husband who was watching the scene play out.

His face was scrunched up as he thought. A sigh escaped his mouth and he turned to his wife. "We have only been here for a day. It would be way too early to attack now. You need to calm down." He grabbed her shoulders and starred into her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. He pulled away and she smiled.

She sighed. "Thanks." Her purple eyes shinned back at Neak's crimson orbs.

"Mommy! I'm bored." Tess whined as she ran to her parents. "I want to attack now."She said with excitement glowing in her large purple orbs.

Neak sighed again and ruffled his daughter's antennas causing her to scrunch her face. "You are so much like your mother. No patience at all." He chuckled.

Tak turned back to the scene in the neighbouring house. Dib and Zim had been pushed apart and Lei was standing in between them, telling them something that Tak couldn't exactly hear.

She turned back to her husband. "They are weak and would be caught off guard if we attacked now. It's the perfect—"

"No Tak. Not now. Stick to the plan."Neak said sternly.

Tak's eyes went cold. "Fine," she glared at Neak, "_I_ will attack while _you_ stick to your precious plan."

Neak opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Tak waving him off. "I won't ruin your plan."

She walked off and out the door.

Neak wringed his hands worryingly. "She can't fight Zim alone." He thought out loud.

Tess looked up at him. "I want to fight too." She pulled on her father's uniform.

Neak looked down at his daughters pleading eyes. "First, you have to help me get the weapons ready, then we can fight." He said with a sigh.

The little smeet jumped with joy. "Yay!" She squealed and ran off to the base down below.

Neak took one last worrying look out the window to the neighbouring house, then followed his daughter to the base.

Tak was standing outside the door to Lei's. Adrenaline raced through her veins. She gathered herself and kicked the door down.

Dib and Zim stopped glaring at each other to look at the door. Zim's antenna flattened on his head in fear. "Tak?" He let out in almost a whisper.

Lei spun to the door as well. She was speechless and couldn't wrap her head around what was going on.

Tak's spider legs popped out of her P.A.K and she charged at Zim. Zim dodged Tak and ran out the door with Tak in hot pursuit.

"Who the hell is that?" Lei yelled at Dib.

"That's Tak. She came here before and tried to kill Zim or something, and I guess she's here for revenge." Dib said in shock.

Lei looked at Dib. "We need to help him."

"How? We are only human and this is between them, not us."

Lei grabbed Dib by the shirt and glared at him. "I am not letting that bitch kill Zim!" She said through clenched teeth.

Dib looked into her eyes. They were full of anger and fear. Fear for herself, or for Zim? A thought hit Dib. "You like him, don't you?" he whispered.

Lei dropped Dib. She didn't know who she liked anymore. She turned her back to him. "You wouldn't like me anymore if you knew what I was."

Dib got up and placed a hand on Lei's shoulder. "What do you mean?" He didn't like where this was going.

Lei shrugged off Dibs appendage. "If you don't want to help me save Zim, then don't." She said before bolting out the door.

Dib stood there not knowing what to make of this. He just stood there watching Lei run off into the distance. He didn't want to save Zim, but he knew Lei would get hurt if she tried to fight Tak. After a few moments of thinking, Dib ran off following Lei.

**At the Crazy Taco...**

Sali and Gir were sitting at a booth scarfing down tacos and drinking slush monkeys when a little buzz was heard. Gir's communicator popped out from his head. The screen was fuzzy for a moment till Zim's face formed on it.

"Gir! I need you to help me!" He said while running from Tak, who could be heard yelling in the distance. The screen went fuzzy again.

Gir's eyes went red. "I need to help master!" he said while jumping through a window.

Sali ran after Gir, her eyes turning red as well. "I will help you!" She yelled after the other S.I.R.

Gir screeched to a halt and turned to Sali, his eyes turning back to their blue cyan colour. "No, you will get hurt." He said.

Sali looked back him. "You will get hurt too if you don't have back up." As she said this, her communicator popped out. Lei was on the screen and it seemed she was running.

"Sali! I need you to come help me save Zim!" She said to the tiny robot. The screen went fuzzy and popped back into Sali's head.

"I need to help my master!" She yelled in a battle cry and ran off to find Lei.

Gir's eyes had a hint of worry in them, but went back to their red colour remembering about his own master. He ran down the street to find Zim.

**Somewhere In An Ally Downtown...**

Zim was propped up on his own metal spider legs glaring at Tak. "What the hell are you doing here?" He said without thinking.

Tak smirked at him. "Really Zim? Are you that stupid?" She charged at him attempting to stab him with her own spider legs.

Zim dodged each time, then ran up the side of a building finally getting on the roof.

Tak followed him. "Why don't you fight back?" She pouted as she advanced on him.

Zim watched where he was going, as well as watching where Tak was. He couldn't say anything due to the fact he was trying to think of a plan.

Tak pounced at Zim, causing him to jump to the side, almost falling off the side of the building.

Just as Zim balanced himself, someone had jumped on Tak's back. It was another Irken and she had yellow eyes and lightning bolt antenna.

"Lei!" Zim yelled out at the new fighter. He ran over to her to try and help, but was pushed to the side by one of Tak's flailing legs.

Lei pinned Tak down with her mechanical appendages. "What the hell are you doing here?" She said in a menacing voice.

Tak spit in her face, causing Lei to close her eyes. She then escaped her grasp and glared at Lei. "Getting revenge." She smirked then attacked Zim once more.

Lei whiped the spit out of her eyes and threw herself at the Irken. She managed to use one of her spider legs to scratch her face.

Tak screamed in pain as the metal leg ran across her face, breaking the skin. "You bitch!" She yelled at Lei. She jumped at Lei and pinned her down.

Lei squirmed in Tak's grasp. Drops of blood fell from Tak's face onto Lei's. A knife popped out of Tak's P.A.K and landed in Tak's hand. She smirked. "I will teach you not to mess with me." Tak whispered to Lei.

Tak took the tip of the blade and placed it over Lei's right eye. She then pressed the tip into Lei's skin, causing Lei to scream in pain. Blood started to build up in the spot where the knife dug in. Tak then glided the tip slowly from over her right eye to under her left eye, leaving a long deep cut.

Anger ran through Zim's veins as he watched. He got himself up and ran at Tak. "Get away from her you fucken bitch!" He yelled.

He jumped on top of Tak and grabbed her around the neck, causing her to drop the knife.

Lei picked up the knife and threw it over the ledge. She then whiped her face, smearing blood on her arm and across the left side of her face.

Just then, a male Irken reached the roof. He looked at Tak and Zim who were trying to stab each other with their mechanical appendages. "Tak!" He screamed.

Tak turned her head to her husband. Zim took this moment to thrust all his spider legs at Tak. They pierced right through the female Irkens body.

Neak watched as his wife's eyes went lifeless and her expression dulled. He ran to her body as it slid off the metal legs and began to fall to the ground below.

It seemed to happen all in slow motion to everyone on the roof. Her limp body fell from fifteen feet, and landed with a crack on the cement below.

Neak stopped himself before he fell off the roof. Anger boiled in his blood. He spun himself at Zim and pulled out a machete from his own P.A.K and drove it through Zim's chest.

Lei watched with wide eyes. It was her turn to get pissed off. She charged at Neak and managed to push him off the roof. She then picked up Zim's body and ran back to her base.

Thoughts ran through her head as she ran. She couldn't lose Zim, not again.

Zim's head moved to look at Lei. "I love you." He whispered.

Lei was trying not to cry as he said that. "You are going to be okay." She said as she arrived at her house. She kicked down the door and ran for her base.

Once she got down to her base, she laid Zim on a metal table in the middle of the room. She was getting random instruments and giving the computer orders.

Just as Lei hooked Zim up to some type of hose, Dib ran into the room with the two S..

Gir saw his master laying on the table. "Master!" He yelled as he ran to Zim's side. Sali ran to stand beside Gir.

"You're Irken?" Dib said in shock.

Lei nodded as she tried to hook some more wires up to the dying Irken. "I told you that you wouldn't like me if you found out what I was."

Dib walked up to her. "I still like you."

Lei sighed and gave the computer some more orders. Her mind was swimming and she couldn't keep her mind straight.

Dib began to help her. He grabbed some more wires and attached them to Zim.

Zim moaned in agony. His mind was going foggy and he couldn't think straight at all. He could hear Lei giving orders to the computer, Dib trying to help her, Gir crying at his side, and Sali trying to comfort Gir. The more he strained to hear, the more his body hurt.

His mind went blank and he saw a light. He tried to force himself not to go to it, but every time he went closer, the pain eased away just a bit more. He was then engulfed by the light.

* * *

><p><em><strong>_ Cliffhanger! Mwahahahaha! Does Zim die? Tak did and that was the most dramatic part of this I think. Yeah, so like I said, the next chapter is about Zimmeh boy and what happens to him. I can't wait to write that, but I think it might be a short chapter for it. Anyways, review and tell me what you think ^_^<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10: The Light

_**This chapter is an okay chapter, but it still is pretty short. Just to tell you, I did not rip off Harry Potter 7 part 2! Okay, I might have gotten the idea from it, but it's a whole different concept. Can you tell I was bored today? I put up two freaken chapters! BE HAPPY!**_

**_I don't own INVADER ZIM!_**

* * *

><p>When Zim awoke, he was laying on a white tiled floor. He lifted his head and propped himself up onto his shoulders and looked around.<p>

He couldn't really describe where he was, only that the place was white everywhere you looked and very clean. There was a long white table with about a dozen chairs with satin cushions around it in the middle of the room. A man was sitting at the end of the table.

The man looked over at Zim. "Well, it's about time you awoke." The man said looking over at Zim with a smile. "You can come take a seat. I doubt the floors very comfortable." The man pushed out a chair for Zim.

Zim looked confusingly at the man, then got up and walked to the chair and sat down.

The man smiled at Zim. "Don't you want to know where you are?" he asked Zim.

Zim looked around. "It would be nice."

The man chuckled. "You are, how should I put it, in place between life and death. Many people come here when they die and are usually sent on to a better place, but then there are the people who have a choice." He said sounding wise.

Zim thought for a second. "So, I'm dead?" He asked the man, hoping he was wrong. He didn't want to die, not now. He still had lots to do in his life. If he died, it would mean that he had lost, lost in life and love. Then he thought about Lei and how she had tried to save him. How he had told her that he loved her. How her lips felt on his. He didn't want to die.

The man pondered Zim's question, then let out a sigh. "Well, sort of. As I said before, there are the people who have a choice. If they want to live, they can. If they feel that death is the better way to go, then they go to a place in which they can wait for their loved ones to die and join them."

Zim sat there, thinking over what the man had said. Then he remembered. "What about Tak? Did she come here to?"

The man got up from his seat and began to pace around the bright room. "Yes, Tak did come through here earlier. She awoke on the floor, sat at the table, and made a decision." The man stopped and looked at Zim. "Do you remember how she died?"

Zim remembered back to when he stabbed her, and how her body went limp and fell to the pavement from the roof of the building. "I killed her." He whispered, now realizing what he had done. He didn't feel proud of himself. Yeah, he hated Tak, but he remembered the expression on the other male irken's face when he had stabbed him. It was full of anger and sorrow.

The man nodded. "Yes, you did kill her. Some people would call you a murderer, and others may call you a hero," the man to walked over to where Zim was sitting and looked at him. "but I will call you neither."

Zim looked at the man confused. "I killed her in self-defence. She was about to kill me."

The man nodded once more, and proceeded to pace around. "Do you think she was just an evil person, or in this case, irken? Did you ever think that you were both alike somehow?"

Zim thought. He never really considered anything other than Tak just being a cruel bitch who wanted to kill him. Never would have even thought about them being alike. "How would we be alike?" he asked.

"Well, you both were irkens who were ambitious and loyal to your leaders. Both wanted to get into the good books." The man looked at Zim. "Did you ever think that she had people that loved her, people that needed her?"

Zim shook his head. He never thought that Tak had even the slightest knowledge of love.

The man sighed once more. "She had a family. She started new. That irken that stabbed you was her husband, and she had a smeet of her own as well."

Zim sat there in shock. He was starting to feel bad, but shook the feeling remembering what he had said before. "She would have killed me if I didn't kill her first."

The man thought. "Very true, but, you would have had a better chance of getting to live when you came here."

"You said I have a choice though." Zim said holding back a whine.

"You do, but it's all based on your life and what you did in it. If you want to go back, you are going to have to change." The man went back to his seat at the table and pulled out a long piece of paper that looked like a contract.

The irken looked at the man. "Before I make a decision, can you tell me what Tak chose?"

The man intertwined his hands and thought. "Tak made a decision to move on and wait for her family instead. She didn't feel like dealing with you, for she knew that once she went back, she would be right back to trying to kill you."

"Oh." Zim said, looking down at the table.

"So, what's your decision?" The man pulled out a pen and placed it on the contract in front of Zim. "It's your choice, but remember the contract."

Zim leaned back into his chair to think. If he went back, he would get to be with Lei and live once more, but with the contract. If he moved on, he would never get to see Lei again, or kiss her. He didn't want to leave her, he just got her back. She was his best friend and his life was never better. He remembers all the times back on Irk before she had disappeared. They would go to Food Courtia and talk about their futures and how he was going to become the best invader and she was going to become the best leader of Irk.

He decided that he would go back. He looked down at the contract. There was only one thing written on it, but it felt like the largest change of his life. "I have to make a truce with Dib?" Zim said in amazement.

The man nodded. "Yes, just a truce and nothing more."

Zim gritted his teeth. "Out of everything I could change, you choose this?"

The man nodded again. "Yes."

Zim's head fell to his chest as he sighed. "I better get with Lei for this."

"Well, if you want to know if she does, you might want to sign that contract and go back to living."

Zim's head shot up from his chest. "You mean she will love me back?" he practically fell out of his chair at the thought.

The man chuckled. "Just sign the contract."

"Wait," Zim said. "What exactly happens if I sign this?"

"Well," The man started. "you will have to make a truce with Dib. You can have your occasional disputes and fights, but you can't plan to destroy him or try to make him miserable. If you do, you will be right back here, and I will decide your fate."

Zim cringed, and signed the contract almost reluctantly. _I can do it as long as I have Lei _he thought to himself.

A door appeared on the other side of the room and the contract vanished before Zim. Zim got up from his seat and walked towards the door. Before he opened the door, he turned to the man. "I just have one question."

The man stood up from his seat and looked at Zim. "Speak away dear boy."

"Who are you?" Zim asked.

The man answered. "I am someone you may not have heard of. You can't see me on earth, but I am there. If you stay on earth longer and get out a little more, you might realize who I am or who I am not. I am a being that no one has ever seen, only heard. Though, people still believe that I am what I am. Now go forth and live, for you will see me again when you are truly ready to die." With that, the man disappeared into a light.

Zim turned back to the door and opened it. A light blurred his vision and he was back lying on the cold metal table, starring up at the ceiling. Gir was still crying, Lei was still giving orders, Sali was still trying to comfort Gir, and Dib was still trying to help. It was like he was never gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just saying, that I think this is the best written chapter (I might be wrong) ever! There might be only a few chapters left. *cring* But then I will start the sequil wich will be called Attack of the Armada. - this was actually planned waaaay before this story was thought of. So anyways Please review ^_^<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11: Choices

_**Heey again! This one is a bit short only cause I was running out of things to happen. I have thought of a sequal which will come out after this one is done, cause this one is going to go for maybe 2-4 more chapters. So, enough of me and more of the story!**_

_**I do not own Invader Zim sadly. If I did, it would have never been cancelled.**_

* * *

><p>Neak ran to his wife's limp body that lay on the pavement. The scene kept replaying in his mind. If only he didn't call her name and distract her.<p>

He fell on her body, silent tears streamed his face. He lifted himself up and held her head and starred into her lifeless eyes. "Fuck!" He yelled. He couldn't grasp the day and what has happened. His mind swirled with thoughts until a tiny voice broke through them.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" The little voice squeaked.

Neak turned to see his daughter starring at him then shifther eyes to the body on the ground. Tears began to build up in her eyes. Neak held out his arms and Tess crawled into his them and began to bawl.

"W-w-why is...she can't be...mommy." She cried looking at the mangled body of her mother.

Neak pulled Tess closer to him and rocked her back and forth. He closed his eyes and whispered "shh" to Tess while she cried into his chest.

After about an hour, Neak let go of Tess and swept the dead body gracefully up into his arms. "We are leaving." He said to Tess. The two irkens walked back to their base in mourning.

**Back at Lei's Base**

Zim propped himself on his elbows to look around, but pain overwhelmed him and he fell back on the table and groaned. He moved his eyes to the stab wound on his chest. It had been sewed up and was still a bit red.

The groan had caused Lei and Dib to turn to their attention back to the irken on the metal table who was starring at his wound.

Lei let out a sigh and quickly walked over to the table. "Zim, how do you feel?" She asked.

Zim turned his head towards Lei and looked into her eyes. "Better than before." He smiled, holding back a grimace as Dib pulled out some sort of tubing device.

Lei smiled back at him and pecked him on the cheek, causing Zim to blush madly. "That's good." She whispered to him. She smiled once more, then returned to her computer.

"Master! You're alive!" Gir shrieked and jumped on Zim and hugged him.

Zim gasped at the sudden weight pressing on him. "Yeah, I guess I am. Now get off me before you kill me again."

Gir jumped off him and picked up Sali and twirled her chanting he's alive while Sali giggled, then both S.I.R's ran out of the base

Dib walked up to Lei who was pulling some wires out of Zim and putting them back in there places. "I love you." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck.

"Not right now." She said squirming out of his grasp.

Dib frowned. "Awe, but Lei." He cupped her face in his hands.

She pulled his hands away from her. "No!" She said harshly. "Give me some time to think about...this." She said making a motion to Dib and herself. "We are going way to fast and I just need time to just sit down and think, okay."

Dib stepped back and nodded.

Lei turned back to Zim and began to check him over.

"You can at least stop babying Zim." Dib said in a disgusted tone.

Lei spun at him with anger. "What? He was fucken stabbed and is in crucial condition!" She advanced on Dib. "How dare you even say that! Get out!" She said sternly.

Dib looked at her with wide eyes. "I'm sorry." He stuttered.

"Get out!" She yelled with anger.

Dib slinked away and out of the base.

Lei turned back to Zim who was watching her. "I need to go for a minute." She quickly made her way into the hall.

Lei ran outside the entrance to the lab and slid down the wall. She was so confused. Confused of who she loved, of what happened, and what will happen. She couldn't bring herself to think that she only thought of Dib as a friend and nothing more and tha,t maybe last night happened in the heat of the moment. Maybe she did love Dib, but loved Zim more. She had to make a choice, and with her choice, she will lose a best friend.

She had been sitting in her spot for about an hour till Zim managed to drag himself from the table to the entrance way. He held onto the wall for support and looked down at Lei who was silently crying with her face buried in her arms.

"Hey, are you alright?" He said still clinging to the door frame.

She looked up at the irken and wiped the tears out of her eyes and smiled. "I'm fine."

Zim frowned at her. "No you aren't, don't lie." He plopped himself down beside her.

She sighed and buried her face back into her arms. "I'm just confused with everything." She said into her knees.

Zim fished an arm around her shoulders and drew her into his chest, trying to comfort the crying girl. She seemed to tense a bit, then relaxed at the sudden warmth of the irken body. He placed his head on top of hers as she snuggled into him and silently cried.

"I don't know what to do." She whispered into his chest. She seemed to have stopped crying.

Zim hugged her closer. "You will, you always do." He whispered into her hair.

Lei looked up into Zim's crimson orbs. "Thanks." She passionately kissed him. Zim kissed her back then pulled away and smiled.

Lei smiled as well. "I've got to go give my mind a rest." She crawled out of Zim's grasp and helped him up. "You can stay here if you want. The couch is probably more comfortable than the table."

"Yeah, I think I will take the couch." He smirked making Lei laugh a tiny bit. "ZIIM made you laugh." He said weakly, trying to lighten the moment.

Lei turned her back to him, hiding a smile. "I'm trying to be serous here."

Zim moaned. "You're always serious and motherly."

"Only because you and Dib are always out to get each other and rip one another's throats out." She stated giving Zim a look. "You've got to get some rest. I will set up the couch for you."

Zim followed Lei up to the main floor and was asleep in the next hour.

**Sorry if it's so blunt and kind of quick to the point. Review and tell me what you think ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12: Choice

_**Really brief last chapter. I think it sucks, but I wanted it to be done so I can start the sequel! Don't hate me :( So, here's the last chapter of The Rules of Affection.**_

_**I do not own Invader Zim, or Saw.**_

* * *

><p>Lei sat on the couch with Sali. Sali had bugged her into watching the movie Saw, and Lei was pretty sure that she regretted it because she was hiding behind her.<p>

Lei sighed. "You know, it's not even that scary, just really gory." She picked up the small S.I.R from behind her and sat her down on the couch.

Sali looked at Lei with pleading eyes. "Can we turn it off, please?" Tears started to build up in her eyes.

Lei threw her head back and moaned. "You wanted to watch it and now I want to keep watching it. Why don't you go see Gir." She turned her attention back to the movie.

"Okay." Sali squeaked. The S.I.R got up off the couch and ran out the door. Lei rolled her eyes and continued to watch the movie.

It had been about a week since the whole attack and Lei was kind of making a choice, if you call making a choice avoiding your boyfriend and best friend and to just hide inside your home. Yep, that's what she had been doing for the last week. Every time Zim or Dib came to the door, Sali would open it and just say that Lei was out with her sister, Aun.

Aun actually was a pretty useful sister in a situation like this. She came by lots and would talk with Lei and would sometimes help her choose who she should go with. Lei and Aun were tight and almost like blood sisters, even though ones human and ones irken.

Saw was almost over when a knock interrupted Lei's watching. She sighed to herself and lifted herself up off the couch and opened the door, which she hoped she never did. For there stood Dib.

Lei felt her heart drop into her stomach. She didn't want to talk to him or see him. She forced her eyes to look into his. "Hi Dib, what are you doing here?" She said, trying to sound normal.

Dib looked at her, avoiding eye contact. He seemed to be struggling with a thought. "You don't like me do you." He muttered.

Lei stood frozen. Her choice was made and this was her first step to showing her choice.

She stepped closer to Dib and wrapped her arms around him. She could feel him tense and go rigged, like he could read her thoughts.

Lei whispered into his ear. "I'm sorry." She gave him one last heartily squeeze then broke away from him.

Dib stood there with about a million expressions running through his eyes. Lei felt a pang of guilt that quickly faded. She knew she was doing the right thing.

As Lei and Dib stood there in silence, someone came running up beside them. It was Aun.

Lei watched as Aun's eyes shifted from her to Dib.

"Uh, bad timing, right?" She asked.

Lei nodded slowly. It felt even more awkward with Aun standing there.

Dib coughed and looked around. "Well, I guess I might as well go. See you around I guess." He began walking in the direction of his home.

Aun cocked her head to the left. "I thought he would've cried or something." She shrugged and turned back to Lei. "Now you need to go talk to Zim. That will be fun. Just don't get carried away." She winked.

Lei playfully smacked Aun in the back of the head. "Shut up." The two laughed.

Lei made her way to the unordinary house and knocked on the men's room door. Many thoughts of what to do ran through her head of what to do, but only one stood out.

Zim opened the door. "Oh, hey Lei-" He said but was cut off by Lei jumping at him.

The two landed on the floor. Lei straddled Zim's hips and looked down at him. He had the most confused look on his face.

He starred into her eyes. "What's going on?" He didn't seem overly worried, just shaken.

Lei leaned her face down to his, their lips inches from one another's. "I've made my choice." She whispered, using her foot to kick the door shut.

Lei pulled herself up and pushed a button on her watch-like device, turning her appearance back to irken. Her yellow eyes glowed as she removed Zim's contacts and wig.

She then leaned her face back over Zim's, making their lips touch. Zim ran his tongue along her lips, making her moan at the feel of his snake like tongue. The irkens broke apart and gazed into the opposite's orbs.

Zim sat himself up. The two just sat in each other's presence, happily enjoying it.

Who knows what will happen in the future, I mean like it's so far away. Will they still be together in five, maybe ten years? Who knows. The world is full of surprises. This might be the end of this story, but the beginning of a new one?

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go. I know, really short, blunt and brief. want to take a wild guess who The Rules of Revenge will be? Leave a guess in your review and you might have to think through all the characters in this. REVIEW ^.^<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13: Sneek Peek XD

**It's an itty bitty glimpse into The Rules of Revenge. Enjoy. ****Do not own Invader Zim.**

Tess couldn't stand waiting and watching to strike, but she had to. She peered through a window to see a little smeet with bright crimson orbs laughing. What was it laughing at? She turned her eyes to see a young man, probably in his early twenties, sitting on the floor making faces at it.

As she watched the smeet, it turned its attention to her. Tess dropped herself to the grass, hoping the small infant didn't see her.

Footsteps made their way to Tess's hiding spot. She looked up, her black hair covering the side of her face.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing?" The young man said. He had glasses and jet black hair, with some type of spike coming from the middle of his head. _Is that hair? _She thought.

She stood up and brushed herself off. "What's it to you?" She glared at the man and pushed him out of the way. Tess began walking back to her base till a hand wrapped around her wrist. The black haired girl rolled her eyes turned around and glared at the man. "What?" She growled and ripped her hand out of his grasp.

The man looked at her with suspicion. "Are you new around here?"

Tess stuck her tongue out at him. "None of your business. Go watch your sme-kid." Tess corrected, praying he didn't notice. Now was not the time to screw up.

The suspicion left his face and changed to sadness. He turned his head to the side. "It's not my kid, a friends." He began to walk inside. "I guess I'll see you around." He said with a wave and closed the door.

Tess shrugged. "Whatever." She muttered and walked back to her base thinking.


End file.
